Five
Five is the first book of Morphers. It introduces five teenagers( Reuben,Rachel,Nick,Caleb,andNoah) and their first battle against Adam. It is also the first of a two part introduction and formation of the Morphers. Sypnosis When five teenagers have their DNA modified by a mad scientist, they have a power no man can ever imagined. Can they save world using their powers? Plot Two teenagers( Rueben and Nicholas) are walking across a park. There they meet Rachel, Caleb, and Noah. The five then walk together until a group of men gas them, rendering them unconscious. Rueben wakes up, finding himself strapped in a bed. As he looks around, he notices the others were also strapped. He tries to call for help and find out where he is, but is unsuccessful. Then, a man approaches him and tells him his name: Adam. Adam explains that he and his friends are captured for an "experiment" and believes that they have the potential to be something far greater than anyone could imagine. Adam injects a green liquid into Rueben first and the other four next. Rueben asks him what he is doing and soon starts to changing into different animals. Adam explains that he and his friends have the ability to change into any living creature which can last for about three hours and he is using them to take over the world. He then activates a machine that will brainwash them to be his slaves while explaining that are ten of thousands of mutated humans called Organisms in order to create a perfect world. After Adam leaves the room, Rueben realizes that he and his friends are going to be brainwashed and manages to break free, using his new found abilities and quickly frees the others. They are then chased around the building by a group of soldiers and barely escapes with their lives. Rueben tells the others whether they could morph in which they were able to, albeit hesitating for a moment. The group then escape using their new-found abilities and arrive home. The next day , Rueben meets up with the others and decides to test their powers at a secluded part of the forest. Rueben tells them to keep their powers a secret and decides to form a group called the Morphers, telling them there will be no going back. Soon, a group of news people show up in Rueben's house, asking him if they saw five animals running in the night. However, upon closer inspection, Rueben notices something unusual due to their red eyes and they barely manage to get away in time. At Monday, the group decides to have lunch together. Nicholas accidentally spills his drink, and finds out that it has been contaminated. Their principal, Mr. Stewart, decides to form an investigation, and to his surprise, finds out that only the five Morphers have their drinks contaminated with arsenic, but the other students' were perfectly okay. The group realizes that Adam's Organisms could be behind this and they decide to investigate the lunch ladies. Nicholas decides to investigates and discovers that the lunch ladies were a disguise by someone else. He notices the lunch ladies putting pellets in their food, but accidentally blew his cover . The lunch ladies reveals to Nicholas, that they are Organisms and they soon attack Nicholas. Nicholas tries to fight them by morphing, but they quickly escape. Nicholas manages to demorph just in time just when Mr. Stewart shows up in the cafeteria. Nicholas tries to tell him that someone has impersonated the lunch ladies, but Mr. Stewart doesn't believe him, and gives him detention for causing a mess at the cafeteria. The Morphers meet up again, with Rueben coming up with a plan to stop the Organisms from finding them and soon, each of them choose an animal to fight Adam. Reuben chooses a lion for his battle morph, Rachel as a jaguar, Nick as an alligator, Caleb as a cheetah, and Noah as a tiger. However, as they discuss, an unidentified figure watches them. After they finished talking about their plans, a group of police officers starts questioning them. They tell them if they were the culprits at the cafeteria earlier. However, the Morphers soon realize that the policemen are Organisms as they have red glowing eyes, and they morph to fight them. However, they are overwhelmed by their strength and are forced to retreat. The policemen then chase after the Morphers and the Morphers realize that they are on the run. Morphs used Rueben- Rachel Nicholas Caleb Noah Category:Book Category:Books Category:Books narrated by Rueben Category:Morphers